X-ray backscatter imaging has been used for detecting concealed contraband, such as drugs, explosives, and weapons, since the late 1980s. Unlike traditional transmission x-ray imaging, which creates images by detecting the x-rays penetrating through an object, backscatter imaging uses reflected or scattered x-rays to create the image.